


Megbocsátás

by DrHenrika



Series: City Park Afternoons [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Satan - Freeform, bűn, feloldozás, gyilkosság, édesanya
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrHenrika/pseuds/DrHenrika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyjánál a fiú feloldozást nyert, ő nem tehetett semmiről, az anya a Sátánt okolta mindenért.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Megbocsátás

**Author's Note:**

> Az alábbi írás a City Park Afternoon #05: Feloldozás című promptjára készült.

A fiú késő éjszaka ért haza, anyja - mint mindig - addig nem tért nyugovóra, míg fia otthon nem volt. A fiú ruhája véres volt, anyja nem kérdezett semmit, elé tette a vacsorát, majd a fiú levetett ruháit kimosta. 

Másnap a fiú ismét éjszaka ment haza, kezében a véres késsel. 

„Mit tettél kisfiam?” - kérdezte anyja kétségbe esve. 

„Megöltem egy embert.” - hangzott a válasz. 

„Miért tetted? Tegnap is öltél?” - kérdezte a meggyötört anya. 

„Igen,” - mondta a fiú – „mert a Hang azt parancsolta.” 

„Kisfiam! Ne hallgass a Hangra, mert az a Sátán hangja!”

Anyjánál a fiú feloldozást nyert, ő nem tehetett semmiről, az anya a Sátánt okolta mindenért.

Másnap azonban megölte ártatlan tízéves kishúgát, mert a Hang azt súgta, hogy meg kell akadályoznia, hogy az élet elrontsa. Az anya azonban fia szörnyű gyilkos tettére már nem tudott feloldozást adni. 

Megölte kegyetlen gyilkos fiát.


End file.
